


【暗表】天使也需要睡眠吗

by timelayers1365



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelayers1365/pseuds/timelayers1365
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Yuugi/Mutou Yuugi, 暗表
Kudos: 8





	【暗表】天使也需要睡眠吗

在我升入中学的第一个夏天，一场足以载入史册的股灾给我家的经济造成了重创。为了填补债务窟窿，我的父母卖掉自己的新婚公寓，带着我搬回了爷爷在城郊留下的老房子。搬家那天，昏暗的天空中飘着蒙蒙细雨，让沿途的风景变得十分压抑。  
以上这些，都是后来我父母在餐桌上闲聊时告诉我的。那时，刚上初中的我既不关心经济大事，也没有注意到那天是不是真的在下雨。我只记得在我们到达老房子的那个下午，我借着帮忙的名义在整个房间上蹿下跳，挨了不少骂。  
哪怕现在，我都觉得我被骂得有点冤：对面一位游戏收藏家留下的老房子，没有几个孩子能抑制住自己的好奇心——往高点说，我甚至能从自己在仓库最深处翻出几只老鼠的行为中看出人类伟大冒险精神的雏形。不过，对于我这充满充满浪漫主义色彩的狡辩，我母亲嗤之以鼻——她白眼一翻，用我下个月的零花钱作威胁，勒令我呆在阁楼里。  
一张米白色的吊床横放在阁楼进门正前方，里面窝着几个作为枕头的玩偶。吊床旁正对门的天窗上贴着几朵用玻璃纸剪出的花。黄昏逼近时，阳光会将那些五颜六色的花投射到门旁边的书桌和柜子上。在柜子的最上层，摆满了稀有的游戏盘。  
那是阁楼几年后的模样。当我第一次走进阁楼时，那个狭小而肮胀的房间里只有它的旧主人在窗边放的一张桌子和几本画册。在被母亲抓住软肋后，我就爬到那张吱呀作响的小木桌上，在晃腿的同时哼着当时热播的动画主题曲，十分惬意地看起画册来。  
几乎所有画册都和我过去看过的一样，用寥寥数语就描绘出了一个能让人会心一笑的故事——只有一本画册的结局让我觉得有些意外。时至今日，我都还记得为那本画册描上句点的话：  
“勇者打开的宝箱空无一物。”  
让我记得这么清楚的原因有二：其一、我想不明白作者为什么要在面向几岁小孩的画册上讲述那么令人不快的故事；其二、那是我在见到亚图姆之前读的最后一个故事——在和他有关的事上，我的记忆从来都很深刻。  
在我看完最后一页的那个瞬间，阁楼暗了下来。我抬起头，看见对面墙壁上由光与暗的分界线勾勒出的翅膀边缘，然后，我撑着桌面侧过身，看见了半蹲在窗沿上的亚图姆。  
亚图姆很有名——有名到哪怕在街上随便逮住一个小学生都知道他的名字。那年年初时，这位天使大人从被太阳的齿轮撕开的天空裂口处降临人间，在接受无数媒体采访的同时还大张旗鼓地签约了时尚公司，并在那年夏天作为一颗时尚界新星冉冉升起。  
在天使刚出现那段时间里，各种阴谋论流行一时：有报纸说亚图姆实际上是只恶魔，只要将他放在火焰上炙烤三天就能融化他伪装成天使的翅膀，理由是他出现的时间和经济危机发生的时间重合；有人认为亚图姆的出现从头到尾都只是时尚公司的一场炒作，为的是在这个经济颓靡的时期能得到更多的曝光度。不过，不管这些阴谋论如何大行其道，它们都从未给亚图姆对时尚领域的进军造成任何一丝困扰，因为哪怕是在当时最挑剔的批评家都不得不承认，亚图姆确实拥有一张适合在任何奢侈品广告中出现的脸。  
在之后的很多年里，每当读到小说中对帅气男子的描写时，我总会不自觉代入亚图姆的脸。但是，在我们第一次见面时，给我留下印象的却不是他那张被上帝精心雕琢过的脸庞，而是他身上那种难以言明的距离感。  
小学春假时，作为父亲升职的庆祝，我们一家跑去南方的一个温暖小镇过冬。在我们借住的别墅庭院里，主人搭了一个栽满紫罗兰的花廊。那时，我母亲一脸兴奋地把我按在花架下拍了不少照片，说那颜色和我的眼睛十分贴合——在那些评价亚图姆外貌的文章中，人们也常常这么夸赞亚图姆的眼睛。然而，在我看见亚图姆那双眼睛的瞬间，我想到的却不是在那个春天给地面铺上一层浓郁紫色的花朵，而是当我低着头表达自己对拍照的厌倦时，从雨后水坑处看见的倒影。在那雨水砸下的深渊中，紫罗兰花离我的距离比实际要遥远得多——这也是我见到亚图姆的第一感受：他友善地微笑着，比任何人都真诚，却又让我觉得他比任何人都遥远。  
不过，那种异样感只有短短一瞬。下一秒，这位不速之客就收起他的翅膀，用擦过我脸颊的羽毛的柔软触感打断我的思路，轻盈地跳进沾满灰尘的阁楼里。在我母亲叫我下去吃饭前的几个小时中，这位行事诡异的天使只是坐在我身边，用他靠魔术——或者说魔法，变出的千奇百怪的玩具陪我消磨时间。  
初中的我还十分幼稚，但即便如此，我也知道一位天使突然跑来陪一个小孩玩游戏是件很诡异的事——亚图姆又不是圣诞老人。正常来讲，我应该把这事告诉自己的监护人，让他们去亚图姆就职的公司向他当面打探一番。然而，我所做的事情却是央求父母把我的卧室搬到阁楼去，并在那之后的无数日子中沉默着期待他的到来。  
小孩很难抵抗有着鲜艳色彩的糖果和阳光下闪闪发光的玻璃珠，因为他们总会对看起来美好的东西降低防备……在我默许中，或许也包含着这样的成分。不过，现在想来，我留下亚图姆的原因甚至比那还要简单：对一个没能成功融入班级的孩子来说，一位志同道合的伙伴是十分珍贵的。  
从路边带回的一片枫叶、回家路上看见的长得像只绵羊的云、体育课时坐在树荫中看见的抬着蚱蜢尸体的蚂蚁……在之后的很长一段时间，我只是一边和亚图姆玩着游戏，一边分享这些微不足道的小事。这样的生活显得过于普通——普通到偶尔、当我摸着手柄沉浸在游戏中时，我会忘记坐在一旁的他的身份。但是，每当我从游戏屏幕中移开视线，想要给身旁那位配合绝佳的队友一个胜利的拥抱时，亚图姆那张并不普通的脸总会立刻让我想起他是只不久之前才在人间引起轩然大波的天使的事实。  
等到了初二，那些早熟的女孩在课间聚在一起叽叽喳喳讨论亚图姆那张脸的魔力时，我才明白让我羞怯地缩回拥抱他的双手的原因。在那之后的几天，我从早晨被母亲吼醒开始，一直苦恼到星星消失在夜空中。在这样的思考严重影响到我的睡眠跟判断力之后，我终于偷偷跑去报刊亭，买了我的第一本刊登着亚图姆照片的杂志。  
收集玩伴的照片——即使对象是亚图姆，我也觉得这是个让我心虚的、稍微有点不得了的爱好。在我某天回家，发现坐在椅子上的亚图姆正用手指敲着我母亲帮我拆开送上楼的邮寄杂志时，这种让我觉得羞愧的心虚也自然而然地驱使我面红耳赤地钻进了被子里。时至今日，我都还经常记得那本被亚图姆修长的手指轻敲的杂志封面：他跪坐在浴缸里，天花板上悬吊着药品、手术钳和纱布，一把和周围风格格格不入的裁缝剪悬停在他背上，像是正准备剪断他的翅膀。  
等亚图姆三番五次向我保证，他不会因此嘲笑我之后，我才从被子里探出头来。为了缓解我的尴尬，他开始有一搭没一搭地跟我说起拍摄封面时的琐事，而我也几乎要被亚图姆的体贴所打动——如果他没有在脸上一直挂着一个意味深长的笑容的话。  
他告诉我，拍这张照片花了比平常多一倍的时间，因为吹毛求疵的摄影师总觉得照片缺少一点“感觉”。为了满足那位摄影师千奇百怪的要求，现场的工作人员也比平时要多得多——和那张照片传达的孤独感截然相反。谈及这些幕后故事时，亚图姆一脸轻松，好像这张照片只是他拍的无数封面中十分普通的一张。而事实上，那张照片在刚出炉时就引起了不小的争议，而他口中那位古怪的摄影师甚至因此受到了威胁——在宗教狂热者眼里，这样的表现手法有侮辱上帝之嫌。  
亚图姆还告诉我，那时有一个助理被当场开除。原因是她在调整距离时没能拉住道具剪，让那把剪刀碰掉了他身上的一根羽毛。  
“伙伴也来讲些自己的事吧。”  
在我终于从枕头里探出头并开始听得津津有味时，他突然这么说道。这话让我觉得奇怪——在过去的日子里，我每天都在游戏之余和他分享很多东西。于是，我对他的话发出了质疑。  
“不是那些你看到的别人的事情，而是、嗯……”他顿了顿，像在揣摩自己的用词，“而是和你自己有关的事。”  
这个要求让我犯了难。因为对我来说，除了眼前的天使，我的学生生涯甚至还没有每天回家路上看见的飞鸟来得有吸引力。同时，亚图姆的那信息量大到足够再做一篇访谈的职业趣事也将它们衬托得更加无趣。我支吾着，不愿跟他分享。或许是明白了我的踌躇，那天晚上的天使很快就调转了话题。  
他放弃得如此之快，几乎让我以为这个要求只是他的一时兴起。然而，事实上，在亚图姆提出这个请求后，每次见面，他都会和我分享自己的生活，然后微笑着等待我的故事——他很会利用自己的优势，知道没人能真正拒绝一位天使如此委婉且公平的请求。  
迫不得己，我开始向他展示自己贫瘠的生活。开始时，为了掩饰我的生活本质上的苍白，我常在其中添加很多毫无用处的细枝末节，把一个故事硬生生分成三段讲。而和我交换故事的天使却不需要这么多弯弯绕绕——在成为模特前，他曾经当过带领船员战胜海妖的船长、当过开游戏铺的游戏发烧友、当过一座我从未听过名字的国家的国王、当过整天在天空中无所事事飘荡的旅人……他只需要从自己的众多经历中提取部分细节，就能勾勒出一个足够精彩的故事。  
那时，在幼稚的自尊心的趋势下，我偶尔会说出一些让人啼笑皆非的谎话。但哪怕一想到那些谎话就让我觉得害臊，我也还是很怀念我的初中时光——那个我曾和他一起度过的毫无感伤色彩的快乐时光。  
大多数时候，出于对亚图姆身份的顾虑，我们都会选择玩从家里搜刮出的各式各样的游戏。不过，在一些清闲的周末，我们也会一起跑到附近人烟稀少的山林或草坡去。那种时候，我会把自己的画板带上，在画完写生作业后躺进睡在地上的亚图姆的翅膀里。他的翅膀很柔软，躺进去时，比任何一床天鹅绒被子都要舒服，让人怀疑这么轻飘飘的东西是否能将他托到高空中。不过，在那里睡觉时，既不能趴着也不能侧着身子，否则，羽毛根部蒲公英般细小的绒毛会害人打上一连串喷嚏。  
为了避开人群，我们总是选择在阴天出门，也常在夏天被暴雨打个措手不及。等我们连跑带飞地逃回家里时，亚图姆蓬松的翅膀就会软塌塌地黏在翅膀骨架上。我则会在窗外滚滚雷声的掩护下，一边用吹风吹他的羽毛一边笑得前仰后合。后来，我才知道自己这样随意揉搓亚图姆羽毛的样子在外人看来根本是在暴殄天物——据说在遇上这种情况时，亚图姆的经纪公司会给他的羽毛抹上起码五种柔顺剂。  
高一的寒假，作为我的升学礼物，亚图姆第一次邀请我去他工作的地方。我到达时，他正坐在一根只有一朵花的假树藤上，和一个看起来诚惶诚恐的工作人员交流着什么。硕大的打光灯放在他身后，将他和那个人的影子在光洁的大理石地板上拖得很长。一个搬动器材的工作人员小心翼翼地绕了远路——我知道，他害怕碰掉亚图姆的羽毛。  
人们都离他很远。  
我想，这也是亚图姆的故事风格转变的原因。最初，亚图姆的故事中有很多角色：实力强悍但个性蛮横的公司总裁和他忠心耿耿的弟弟、天天跟自己姐姐和仆人搏斗一心想跑去开摩托店的家族生意继承人、一见到他就上来挑衅的白发窃贼……尽管他常常为了专注于故事本身而将这些角色一笔带过，但那些在他的很多故事中以不同身份和相同内核登场的角色还是给我留下了深刻的印象。高中时，我交到了朋友，以跟他们的接触为蓝本，我开始试着模仿亚图姆，并渐渐放弃了初中时拖拉的叙事节奏。可在我的故事丰富起来的同时，那些亚图姆故事中的常客却渐渐消失不见了。  
这样的改变让我难过，因为我喜欢亚图姆故事中那些性格迥异的人物。同时，我也清楚地知道，缺乏和他人的联系会让一个故事变得多么乏味。  
可我却无法去责怪什么——我知道他们的感受。有时候，哪怕亚图姆只是站在那里，他也会和所有人拉开距离。就好像……过去那些漫长的时间将他打磨成了一块太过完美的宝石，让我们这些只有百年寿命的工匠找不到一处用来钻孔并用绳子将他和我们联系在一起的地方。  
在亚图姆的故事里，我是在他受难时登场的救星、是陪伴他的伙伴、是等待他的家人，可在他后来的许多故事中，他常常只是形单影只地在天际徘徊。有时，他也会向我表达对这些改变的不解。我想，我是知道答案的。  
但我却没有告诉他。  
因为他曾坐在盛满月光的窗台边，握着我的手说想要和我永远在一起。因为我希望，在瞬息万变的世界中，能有一件永不改变的事，让我不再觉得孤独。  
十七岁生日那天，我从梦中醒来。那是初夏一个沉闷的阴天，乌云低得快要淹没远处的山峰。我坐在家里，却迟迟没有等到亚图姆。迟到并非天使的风格，于是，我起身跑去他平日工作的那栋豪华大厦找他。  
当我到达时，大厅里一片混乱，甚至没有一个保安来寻问我这个浑身湿透的可疑人士。我抓住一个人，问他亚图姆在哪里。他回答我，说他们正在找他。  
等我跑到亚图姆工作的第三十四层时，那里已经不剩一个工作人员。昂贵的器械被乱七八糟扔在摄影棚里，其中一台摔在地上，碎掉的镜头横躺在亚图姆脚边。暴雨把整片城市压得灰沉沉的，让他的身体轮廓看上去有些模糊。看见我时，他毫无阻碍地穿过那些器材，径直向我走来。他先是用自己半透明的手指捻了捻我的耳发，随后，他用自己的手轻握住我的手腕。那手软绵绵的、十分冰冷。  
“回去吧，会着凉的。”  
他笑着安慰道。  
在天使从人间蒸发的最初几周里，各种猜测层出不穷：有人说，天使因为他不可一世的高调作风得罪了天界的大人物；有人说，天使只是在厌倦人间后一声不响地回去了天界；还有人相信，天使离去是为了避开即将到来的末日。一群不知道从哪里听到风声的小报记者每天不辞辛苦堵在我家楼下，希望从我这唯一一个曾被天使主动带去参观的人嘴里套出什么线索。几个月后，那些在我母亲的笤帚下铩羽而归的记者将自己的目光转向一起弑父血案，而亚图姆的失踪也因为缺乏新线索而渐渐淡出人们的视野，再无人深究——  
除了我。  
那段时间，我跑遍了所有我知道的能和神挂钩的地方，并将得到的那些符咒挂在阁楼上。到了后期，那几根挂符咒的绳子被拉扯变形得厉害，让我不得不勾着头在阁楼里行走。我像个临时抱佛脚的考生，草草地翻完市面上所有教义，希望能在跟天使有关的章节找出让亚图姆变得透明的原因，但一无所获。我也试着去问亚图姆，试图从他那儿找出草蛇灰线，可这个当事人嘴中反复叨念着的，却只有一个任何人都从未听过的王朝。  
国立图书馆也没能帮我找到亚图姆所说的王朝有关的信息，却帮我想出了一个假设。有点讽刺的是，我的灵感来源只是一本普普通通的推理小说，而非那些宗教。那时，我被各类宗教故事中麻花一样扭曲的人物关系搞得晕沉沉的，为了转化心情，就随意地翻起手边一本在开头就贴心地为读者画出了人物关系图的小说。我草率地对待它，不关注侦探怎样从蛛丝马迹中找出真相，只在意最后会从犯人口中说出一个怎样的故事。不过最后，我没有等到结局，因为小说里对第三具尸体的描述吸引了我。它说，当人们到达时，那具躺在躺椅上的尸体冷冰冰的，一双长满老茧的大手变得和老人一般柔软。  
刚开始调查时，没有经验的我曾被拉去地下宗教组织听了两天奇怪的教义。从那以后的大多数时间里，亚图姆都会跟着我一起出门，然后趴在我耳边唠叨，说那些宗教都是在一派胡言。但偶尔，他会窝在自己的翅膀里沉沉睡去。那种时候，哪怕再大的响动都无法将他惊醒——我提出假设的那天也是如此。  
我回家时，已经醒来的他坐在挂满麻绳的房间中背对我，没有察觉到我的存在。我头抵着门框，注意到他的翅膀已经不再像过去那样宽大。桌子上，我前几天放进密封瓶里的羽毛依然悬浮在那儿，但阳光的照射却让它的边缘变得模糊不清。  
初中时，我把手工课剩下的彩色玻璃纸剪成几朵小花模样，让亚图姆贴在天窗上。有时候，阳光把玻璃纸颜色投在书桌上，让做作业的我很是苦恼；但更多时候，黄昏的余光会跃过玻璃纸，将那些五彩斑斓的颜色投到墙壁上，让我觉得很漂亮，不舍得将它们摘下。那天，当我站在门边看着亚图姆时，不断西沉的光线将那些颜色自书桌开始向上移送。大部分花停在房间里悬挂的绳索跟符咒上，只有一朵穿过亚图姆的身体，投映到我身旁的墙壁上。  
那瞬间，我觉得我亲手挂上的那些绳子像是一个网兜。  
我试图抓住一只已经不存在的贝努鸟。  
我哭了起来，滚烫的眼泪落到地上。亚图姆走过来，问我怎么了，慌张得像个做错事的孩子。他透明的手指伸到我面前，却没能为我擦去眼泪，只在我脸颊上留下一点冰冷的触感。他说他以后都会陪着我出门，让我不要哭了。  
我说，他快死了。他愣在原地，像是没能理解我说的话。于是，我又重复了一遍。  
从没有哪本教义告诉人们天使也会死掉，可在看见那些彩色光芒穿过亚图姆身体的瞬间，我如此确信。  
他垂下手，反复咀嚼着那个不幸的字眼，让我怀疑在离开死亡太久之后，他已经忘记了那个词语的含义。随后，他低下头，看着自己透明的掌心，嘴里嘟囔着含糊的话语。最后，他猛地抬起头来，像个突然被告知游戏厅已经到了关门时间的孩子一样诧异地问到：  
“是吗？”  
我执意休一年学，这个决定出乎意料地得到了我母亲的支持，但让我的父亲大动肝火。他坐着火车连夜赶回家，却在将自己在火车上组织好的苦口婆心的话说出口之前，就被我母亲用我因长期逃课而红了一大半的成绩单堵住了嘴。办好手续后，我没有再像之前那样四处疯跑，而是闷在阁楼上陪亚图姆。有时候，我们会简单讨论一下今天的饭菜或天气，但更多时候，我只是沉默着，一言不发地拉着他的手——或者说，将我的手跟他的手重叠在一起。  
亚图姆快死了——我尽量不去想这件事情，可当我清晨起床看见窗外初开的樱树时，当我翻书撇见书柜里的他过去送我的礼物时，当我深夜侧躺着进入梦境时，这样的念头总是不自觉地盘旋在我脑海里。天使也会死，就像那些炎炎夏日撞向顶灯再落到地上抽动的小虫子……某个梦里，我听见有人这样说道。醒来后，我坐在床边，感觉自己灵魂的一部分晃晃悠悠地从自己痛苦的缺口溢出。它们躲在角落，同情地凝望着我。  
我把自己缩起来，头抵在膝盖上。我给亚图姆说，我们可以继续去求证，说不定只是我想错了，可他拒绝了我。我问他原因。隔了很久，我的背后才传来一阵轻得几乎能被风吹走的叹息：  
“因为你说的总是对的，你从没有骗过我。”  
过了一会，那个声音接着补充到：“只有我总是在骗你。”  
“……你骗我什么了？”  
“我骗你……说我们可以永远在一起。在那些河堤上铺满闪闪发亮的银币的河道旁；在成群结队的秃鹫飞向天空时往地面投射的阴影里；在几个纺织女用剪刀剪断丝线的吵闹声中；在你送给我玫瑰的清风拂过的山岗上……还有那些港口、那些荒漠、那些草原……我总告诉你，我们可以永远在一起。我知道，这是无法实现的约定……可每当见到你时，我总是这么说……我花了很多时间找你，我好像总是在找你……可现在，我连这都做不到了……”  
他的话断断续续的，疲惫又沮丧，像高烧病人的呓语。  
不知道为什么，他那些话让我想起自己童年追火车的经历。那时，为了养活我们一家，我父亲接受了一份新的工作，其性质决定他必须一年到头不停辗转于各地。但小时候，我并不明白他离开家的原因，我只知道，只要我母亲在清晨叫醒我，带我去看父亲登上火车的背影，我就会有很长时间见不到他。我不想让他离开。于是，我藏起他的皮箱，泪流满面地抓着车门不让母亲带我回去，在载着他的绿皮车后面拼命追赶。哪怕我哭到第二天说不出话来；哪怕我摔在地上、膝盖在碎石上磕出几道血痕；哪怕它从来都只在一阵轰鸣声中离我远去……我都忍不住要去追逐它。小时候，我总是在幻想，希望有那么一天，它能因为我的愿望停下。  
可我长大了。我知道，它总是会离开的。  
“但你没有骗我。”我伸直身子向后仰去，假装自己靠在亚图姆背上，声音沙哑地说道：“我知道，你已经很多次离我而去……不，我很多次离你而去。但你没有骗我，因为我从没有……真正相信永恒。”  
我大力向后倒去，躺在玩偶上跟亚图姆对视，身体和他的虚影重合。他的沮丧在一瞬间变成错愕，接着变成了怀念。“直到现在，我也相信你真心希望和我在一起……并且在某些时候，这样的心情强烈到只能用永远来表达。”  
就像我过去追逐火车……在某些愿望的驱使下，我们总会去做一些无意义的事。  
哪怕是天使也无法免俗。  
我又开始和过去一样，整日整夜不知道回家。机器的轰鸣声在我们曾经常去的山岗上昼夜不停地响彻着，不过那时，我已经不再需要担心和一只天使一块出门会太过惹眼。我们躺在修了一半的风车架旁，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，直到工人过来赶走我。在市中心的游戏厅里，我花了三枚代币才在过去我最熟悉的街机中通关，让站在旁边的亚图姆开始怀疑我说的那些故事中的吹牛成分比他想象中的还多。在教堂门口的许愿池旁，在我把剩下几枚游戏币都扔进去后，亚图姆问我许了什么愿望。  
“……我没有什么愿望，只是想扔进去。你看，灯变了。”  
池底的光通过喷泉折射出来，透过亚图姆，将我的指尖染成淡蓝色。  
亚图姆向我借了一个愿望。可这个活到不记得自己岁数的天使甚至忘记了许愿的规则，转头就把他的愿望告诉了我。  
当说到某些关键词汇时悄悄撇过头看向我，在发现目光对视的瞬间又猛地扭头看向人群，同时语速也开始不自然地加快——在诉说愿望的大部分过程中，这位天使大人都保持着这副让我哑然失笑的可爱模样。我让他拿出过去走秀时那种不可一世的气势来——告白时，这种不自信的模样并不是什么加分项。  
后来，这句调侃被亚图姆回敬给了我。在那个沉闷的夏夜，冒着热气的风卷走了亚图姆的声音，他那本来就极为虚幻的身影淹没在万灯节颤抖的烛光中。  
“亚图姆！”  
我沿着摆满火烛的街道这么喊道，引得一整条街的人都看向我，因为那名字属于一个已经消失一年多的天使——或许还属于一个已经消失多年的人。当我在一个无风的暗巷找到他时，他插着腰笑道：  
“伙伴，不要这么慌乱。要拿出些大人的气势来啊。”  
“不要再揶揄我了。”  
我捂着脸，气喘吁吁地坐在地上，几乎要笑出眼泪来。  
至于我们最后准备前往的城市？它好像是叫安卡，但也可能是叫伊登……我已经有点记不清了。倒不是说我在挑选我们目的地的时候没有用心……事实上，那地方是我跟亚图姆费了好几天时间精心挑选的。  
那是我们没有到达的地方。不过，根据网上的介绍，那座位于偏僻而炎热的南部盆地的小城既没有什么深入人心的风景，也没有什么称得上特色的东西。因此，离那死气沉沉的小城越近，火车上的乘客就越稀少。等飞驰的车轮扬起沙漠的石砾时，整节车厢甚至只剩下了我和亚图姆——这也正是我们想要的。  
要说那趟旅行有什么缺点的话……应该是一望无际的沙漠比我们想象中的还要更缺乏观赏性。为了打发时间，百无聊赖的我们又讲起故事来。那段时间，我整天和亚图姆呆在一起，自然没有什么能将给他听的新故事。因此，很快地，就只剩亚图姆在说自己的故事。  
在过去交换故事的日子里，我总结出一个经验，就是讲述者可以在叙述时自由地挑选其中的细节，并狡猾地隐去自己不想说明的部分：比如某天发生了两件事情，一个是我得到了不及格卷子，另一个是城之内出了糗，那么，在讲述当天的生活时，我绝对会重点描述城之内丧家犬般的表情，而绝口不提自己的试卷——在讲故事时，这样的做法应该叫详略得当。然而，在亚图姆的最后一个故事中，他却没有做到这一点：上一秒，他还在说着上帝怎样在他的背上安插一对翅膀，下一秒，他又突然回想起千年前的某个细节，开始说起他和某位窃贼的最后一场谈话。  
对一个活了太长时间的天使而言，这样的错误是致命的：在他讲述的后期、在补充完一个细节后，亚图姆常常会忘记他的故事本该进行到哪里。琐碎而无意义的细节充斥在他的故事中，把他的故事在时间和空间上彻底割裂开来。同时，沙尘暴卷起的砂石在玻璃上的敲击声会盖住亚图姆的声音，把他的声音变得断断续续的，让整个故事变得更加灾难。  
真是个糟糕的故事。  
可看着亚图姆绞尽脑汁回想每个细节的艰难模样，听着他为了抓紧时间而变得越来越急切的话语，我又知道，他为这个故事耗费了比过去任何一个都要多的心血。  
因为毫无保留，因为过于贪心，因为想要面面俱到。  
“我知道。亚图姆，你不用着急，我知道。”  
我知道，那是个涵盖他一生的、足够漫长的故事。  
在那个漫天沙尘的夜晚，在我埋进枕头陷入沉睡前的很长时间里，我听着他的故事。在无数次重复的话语之后，他的故事终于失去了他亲自叠加的壁垒，开始露出他最原始的——作为人类的缺陷。  
在那个夜晚，我做了一个梦。梦里，我站在挂满紫罗兰的花廊下，脚边已经没有了雨水留下的深渊。我抬起头，亚图姆在很遥远的地方望着我。  
醒来时，在没有站台的沙漠中，我听见火车开门的响声。随着床的一阵晃动，有人从我头顶的床铺下了床。那是个没有翅膀的古铜色皮肤的男人，当他俯下身时，在我嘴唇上留下的不是紫罗兰的芬芳，而是沙漠中干燥而苦涩的风的气息。  
他像所有到达目的地的旅人一样朝着出口走去。  
我没有再叫住他。


End file.
